Mauvais Timing
by Hinata-hime2712
Summary: Son histoire aurait pu être différente, si seulement il l'avait écouté ce jour-là. Un one-shot inspiré du trailer du film The Last.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

Avant toute chose, je tenais à remercier les personnes ayant laissées un commentaire à l'autre one-shot Naruhina (Hinata-et-compagnie, inuneko-chan1) ainsi que celles l'ayant mis en favoris. Merci beaucoup ! Je les ai bien transmis à l'auteur original ^^

**Voici maintenant un nouveau petit one-shot Naruhina ! **

Il m'a été inspiré par le nouveau trailer du film The Last. N'est-il pas magnifique ?! Tellement de Hyuuga et de Naruhina partout ! (mode fanatique activé)

Bref, vous reconnaîtrez certainement la scène si vous l'avez vu ^-^

Je pense que l'histoire du film, lors de leur rencontre d'enfance, sera probablement en rapport avec l'écharpe vu que dans le résumé, il est dit qu'Hinata a toujours souhaité donner une écharpe à Naruto. Mais je ne voyais pas comment approcher la situation.

Une bonne lecture ^-^

**Merci à ma bêta Myfiona and largo !**

_**Disclaimer :**_ Naruto et The Last sont à Kishimoto et Studio Pierrot.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mauvais timing<strong>_

.

.

L'hiver était là, laissant une couche blanche sur le village caché des feuilles, Konoha.

Naruto était sorti immédiatement en voyant, à son réveil, la neige tombée pendant la nuit. Emmitouflé dans sa doudoune, une écharpe autour du cou, toutes deux oranges, et ses lunettes emblématiques sur le front, la boule d'énergie blonde fila à travers les rues sous les regards malveillants des villageois.

Il arrêta sa course folle devant un parc. Un peu essoufflé, il prit le temps d'observer autour de lui. Des enfants faisaient de la luge sur une petite colline, d'autres des bonhommes de neige et un autre groupe se préparait à une bataille de boules de neige.

Tout heureux, il réfléchit à ce qu'il voulait faire. Il n'avait pas de luge et les autres enfants ne voudront certainement pas lui en prêter une. Les bonhommes de neige lui semblait être une activité trop calme et ennuyeuse. Il se dirigea donc vers une des deux équipes de la bataille qui construisaient leur barricade.

« Hé ! Je peux jouer avec vous ? » Demanda-t-il.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui et ce qui semblait être le chef prit la parole.

« Tu tombes bien, il nous manquait un joueur. »

« C'est vrai ?! Super ! » S'écria l'Uzumaki.

« Mais Yuto, ma maman m'a interdit de jouer avec lui. » murmura un des garçons.

« Ta maman elle raconte tout et n'importe quoi. » rétorqua le dit Yuto.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Si, elle a dit à tout le monde que mon père était un es-escroc, et c'est pas du tout vrai ! » surenchérit un autre garçon, hésitant sur le mot.

Le jeune garçon à sa maman, bouda dans un coin, les bras croisés. Naruto, un énorme sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, fabriqua plusieurs boules de neige.

Lorsque la bataille commença, il ria de bon cœur lorsqu'une boule lui explosa à la poitrine et s'empressa de répondre à l'attaque. Cela dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le projectile d'un des membres de son groupe ne percute violemment la figure d'un garçon de l'équipe d'en face.

Il en tomba à terre sous le choc. Le jeu s'arrêta alors net, tous allant voir les dégâts.

C'est alors que la mère du blessé, toute à sa discussion avec ses amies, remarqua l'attroupement autour de son fils. Elle se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers eux :

« Hiro mon chéri tu vas bien ?! » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« O-Oui, ça va, elle n'était pas dure. » rassura l'enfant.

Mais l'adulte reconnut du coin de l'œil les cheveux blonds de l'enfant renard. Fronçant ses sourcils, elle le pointa du doigt.

« C'est toi, pas vrai ? Tu as fait exprès de lui envoyer sur le visage. »

« N-Non. » répondit le blond, éberlué.

« Ne dis pas de mensonge ! Tout le monde sait très bien quel genre de réputation tu as. Viens Hiro, je ne veux pas que tu joues avec lui. »

« C'était la faute de Haji ! » défendit Yuto.

« Hé ! » s'écria le dit Haji, ne souhaitant pas être réprimandé.

« Tu défends ce vaurien ? Tes parents ne seront pas fiers de toi. » Répliqua méchamment la femme en s'éloignant, tirant par la main son fils se plaignant de vouloir encore jouer.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec lui. Ma maman a toujours raison. » Dit le garçon de plus tôt, l'air supérieur.

Suite à la scène, plusieurs parents, voyant le blond, récupérèrent leurs enfants et quittèrent le parc. Certains des garçons s'éloignèrent en grommelant et jetant des éclairs vers l'Uzumaki. Le dernier à partir fut Yuto qui lui fit un simple signe de la main avant de suivre sa mère.

Naruto se retrouva seul dans le parc, le silence s'installant peu à peu. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bois alentours et s'installa sur la balançoire attachée à un arbre. Les yeux au sol, de grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Il y était pourtant habitué mais la douleur ne diminuait pas. Le faîte qu'il ait pu être si proche d'avoir un ami, démultipliait sa tristesse. Car il savait bien qu'une fois que les parents de Yuto lui auront interdit de l'approcher, celui-ci l'évitera, comme tous les autres.

Se frottant les yeux avec sa manche, il prit une grande respiration et se balança un peu.

Non loin, une petite Hyuuga se dirigeait vers ce même parc, seule. Elle avait une luge qu'elle laissait glisser derrière elle. La brune fut surprise de découvrir le parc vide mais ne s'en inquiéta pas plus. Elle monta la colline, s'installa et glissa jusqu'en bas, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

C'est lors de sa troisième remontée qu'elle remarqua un point orange dans les arbres. Activant son Byakugan, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle reconnut le blond de sa classe, son sauveur, Uzumaki Naruto.

Les joues déjà rouges à cause du froid, s'empourprèrent un peu plus. Elle jeta un œil à sa luge et descendit la côte en direction des bois.

Elle se cacha tout d'abord derrière un arbre et observa ce que le jeune garçon était en train de faire. Voyant qu'il se balançait tristement, elle s'inquiéta. Hésitant à l'approcher, elle posa ses yeux sur sa luge. Le regard déterminé, elle prit une grande inspiration et quitta sa cachette.

Naruto entendit des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction et releva la tête. Une petite fille de son âge, aux cheveux courts et bruns, s'avançait lentement vers lui. Il fronça ses sourcils et serra un peu plus les cordes entre ses mains.

Hinata s'arrêta à quelques pas, se triturant les doigts, les yeux posés au sol. Elle prit encore une grande inspiration et leva les yeux sur le jeune garçon.

Celui-ci remarqua alors la luge. Un espoir, qu'elle lui demande de le rejoindre, grandit aussitôt dans sa poitrine mais celui-ci fut rapidement étouffé par la peur d'être à nouveau blessé. Il en avait assez pour aujourd'hui. Prenant sa décision, il sauta de la balançoire et s'approcha d'elle.

La Hyuuga paniqua en le voyant faire et sentit son visage rougir de plus en plus tandis que les mots lui échappaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Hinata fut surprise par le ton sec de sa voix et le fixa.

« Si tu n'as rien à faire ici alors vas-t'en ! »

Elle recula d'un pas.

« Quoi ?! Tu veux te moquer de moi, c'est ça ?! Comme tous les autres ?! »

Elle ne secoua même pas la tête, sa poitrine se serrant de plus en plus.

« Je déteste ce genre de personne ! »

Les larmes étaient enfin montées dans les yeux blancs et elle sentit ses lèvres trembler. Baissant la tête, elle se détourna du blond et partit en courant, laissant derrière elle sa luge.

Naruto lui tourna le dos, un pincement de regret au cœur. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et se rassura du bienfondé de son action. Il était préférable pour lui comme pour elle, qu'ils ne se soient pas rapprochés. Trop de blessures se seraient encore ouvertes et cette fois une personne l'évitera pour une raison qui lui était connu.

S'installant de nouveau sur sa balançoire, il resta seul, entouré par le silence de l'hiver.

Depuis ce jour, Hinata n'osa plus approcher le blond et l'observa de loin. Oubliant peu à peu le souvenir de cette rencontre malencontreuse pour être remplacé par la conviction et la détermination qui illuminaient l'Uzumaki.

Gardant son amour secret.

.

.

_**À suivre... dans le film !**_

* * *

><p>Ça vous as plu ?<p>

Mon autre idée était que Naruto se fasse un ami mais que celui-ci, ne supportant plus les moqueries des autres enfants, se détourne du blond. Mais je pense qu'il a déjà assez souffert, le pauvre.


End file.
